The Secret Daughter
by JoanCampbell101
Summary: Hank Voight was very busy man, between protecting Chicago and being involved in various side jobs. But while working on a case Hank runs into his ex, who has a very big surprise. Contains some of Erin and Justin
1. An ordinary day

**I hope you all like this it's my first fic ****EVER**** please review and let me know what you want to see and of course improvements that need to be done.**

***I might be a tiny bit of a perfectionist, so the errors and some formating issues fix in this chapter were really bugging me.. So am reposting this chapter. Thanks for all the review I really appreciate them. I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!***

Chapter 1

Hank Voight was very busy man, between protecting Chicago and being involved in various side jobs. Hank never thought he would fall in love again, and if he did who would stay with a 42-year-old ex-prisoner, who worked sometimes 30 hour shifts. But then he met Jenna, a talented corporate business-woman, and sparks flew.

After months of dating Jenna discovered she was pregnant...Problems arose and she left without telling Hank. Now five years later Hank finds out about his daughter.

**-(SD)-**

Jenna woke at 5:30 to the beeping of her alarm clock. Slowly getting out of bed, she could tell it would be along day. After showering, she heard the stirring of her 5-year-old daughter from the next room.

As she entered her daughter's room moved to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed. Watching her daughter's eyes slowly open and a smile appear on the little girl's face, made her day just a little bight brighter.

**-(SD)-**

Hank was back at his desk by 5:45, and with a new case on his desk he was ready to start his day. Todays case involved a 20-year-old drug smuggler from Mexico. Further investigating by Lindsay and Halstead found that the smuggler's girlfriend worked at a corporate building in the metropolitan area.

Coincidently, this building happened to be the place were his ex-girlfriend worked. He remembered her all too much, the smell of her soft brown hair and smooth skin. He would have probably married her if they hadn't gotten into that fight, so long ago.

**-(SD)-**

Getting the team together, they all stood in front of one of chicago's many skyscrapers. By 6, they were ready to bring in the girlfriend for questioning. So Hank entered the all to familiar building, unknowing of what he would find...


	2. The Meet

Ch 2

The team was scattered around all the entrances of the building, to ensure that the girlfriend couldn't run far; yet was removed with her dignity still in tact. So it was Voight who had to go in alone. The building was exactly how he remembered it. The lobby was vast with marble floors leading to glass elevators. The employees were hustling down the side hallways probably going to their department. Pressing the 7th floor button on the elevator he recalled how many time he had been up on the seventh floor to drive Jenna home or take her on a dinner date.

-SD-

Jenna Davis was the Department head of International Development, at Johnson and Erickson. When she finally arrived at her office she found her desk loaded with paperwork and her inbox filled with messages. She knew if she was going to get home at a descent time tonight, she would have to work diligently all day. Ten minutes later her employee Taylor knocked on her door with questions on her task involving a new office in Denmark. Taylor was newbe,who was a bit clueless on anything involving work. In order for the task to be done correctly Jenna would need to supervise the girl every step of the way. Following Taylor back to her desk, Jenna seen an all to familiar face behind the glass department doors. Hank Voight walked in to her department and straight toward her secretary.

Jenna stepped aside from Taylor and moved toward her secretary's desk. Taylor stood even more confused as her boss left her and walked to the stranger who had entered the IA department.

As soon as Jenna was face to face with Voight she said in her professional voice," Hank, What are you doing here."

Hank couldn't help but stare into Jenna's face, she hadn't changed at all her blue eyes still shimmered back at him. "Can we talk..." Looking at her secretary, "Alone".

"Sure, Follow me." As she led him to her office she tried to decifer the way he was acting. Basically, trying to tell if he knew about London. He didn't seem mad, but he had no right to be mad. He made a choice; but he didn't know he made it.

-SD-

Jenna's office was a light shade of blue, she had a modern, black desk with a white computer chair behind it. Two the side was a white leather loveseat and black coffee table. Directly across from the loveseat was two more white leather chairs with a black end table between them. On almost every table surface was a picture of a little girl with long brown hair with a soft wave to it. She most have been Jenna's for she had her mothers smile and most of her other facial features. Above the back wall of the office there was painting and drawings, the artist was probably the same girl. Hank was sad and oddly happy for Jenna. She finely got what she wanted to be a mother and have a family of her own; yet she had moved on from him. Someother man must have stolen her heart.

Jenna closed the office door behind her and the noise brought him out of his thoughts and back to his mission.

"Naomi Daniel is an employee of this department, correct." He looked her straight in the eye waiting for her response.

" Yeah she just started a couple of weeks ago, why? What did she do." Crossing her arms and moving behind her desk.

"I need to take her for questioning and I might need access to what ever she has worked on."

" Sure, I will look into and get it over to you. Do you still work at District 21?"

He shook his head yes and then responded "yeah."

She shook her head and picked through some of the files on her desk. Hank being here made her nervous for more than one reason.

" I expect to be kept in the loop, Hank. I need to know if my other employees are in danger."

He shook his head in agreeance and then turned toward the door. As he got closer to the door he picked up one of the photos of the little girl. He smiled and turned back to Jenna showing her the picture. "Congratulations, I'm assuming she is yours."

Jenna looked down at the file. Unsure of how to answer. She made her decision five years ago, to leave Hank because he didn't want anymore children. So many times Jenna question her decision. London longed for a father, one who would play with her tea party set and take her to daycare in the morning. Hank deserved to know, even if he didn't want to be apart of their lives. She would make it his choice. " Yeah she is. Hank can you sit down,please." She gestured toward the love-seat and walked around her desk.

Hank moved to argue, especially since he still had his job to do. But she seen the look on her face and ended up right next to her on the coach.

"Okay, when I left six years ago, I was pregnant..." She watched as anger, confusion, and guilt filled his eyes as he stared at the ground. " I was going to tell you, that is actually what I was trying to do that night. But you said you didn't want kids, and I didn't want to force you into being a father to a child you didn't want."

"I have a daughter... I have a daughter who is...what four or five years old and you are just now telling me. He looked straight into her eyes as he continued, " I said I didn't want anymore kids, but I already had one. I deserved to know! "

"I'm so sorry Hank I thought I was doing the right thing... for everyone."

Hank stood to leave as he reached the door handle he whispered loud enough for her to hear " I'm sorry to."


	3. Out of my control

Ch 3

***Author's note***

**Sorry it took so long I had a really busy break. My goal is to write a chapter a week. Anyway, I enjoy all of the reviews and will try to write longer chapters. As always please review more, it's all I have to keep me motivated to write another chapter.**

SD

Hank stormed out of Jenna's office, leaving Jenna standing alone by the loveseat disappointment and relief spread across her face. Her secret was finally out. All she could do know was wait now. She just hoped everything would be okay. She wanted London to have a father who would love and adore her as much as she did. Someone that would put her first and their job second. It was because of this reason that she left in the first place. Even while they were dating Hank always put his job first. Leaving half-way through dinner and disappearing until 3 the next morning. She knew how important his job was (not only to him but to the city) and back then her job was just as important to her. They would go a week (sometimes weeks) before seeing each other. Back then Jenna traveled all over the globe for work. Then London was born and everything changed. She started taking days off of work and limited her traveling out of the country to dire situations only. Spending more time working from her home office, so she could guarantee that London ate all of her veggies, took a bath , and was tucked into bed at a decent time. She loved being a mother. Even after a hard day at the office, she would trudge through the front door and her heart would melt as London ran into her arms. London was an amazing little girl, she hoped hank would see that too.

SD

Hank could hardly remember what he was even in the building for. All he could think about was his second child, the one he hadn't even known about. He had never felt so many emotions run through him at once: anger, from the news being withheld; regret, from missing so much of her life already; and betrayal, from believing that Jenna would never ever hurt him like that. As Hank was sorting through everything that had just been piled on him, he walked past the very suspect that he came into the building for. Hank remembered what his job was and pushed his personal life out of the way so he could get the job done. It was what he had always done, push everything aside to protect his beloved city, Chicago.

Hank back-tracked and followed the girl around the corner and into the break room just outside of the international Department. He did a quick search of the room before entering. She was pouring herself a coffee. Hank moved to stand beside her and just as she was about to walk away he introduced himself and asked her to come with him to the 21st division for questioning. She agreed to go but she walked slow and looked very scared to have to go "downtown" for questioning. Hank could tell just by her facial expression that she was either very good at putting on a show or she was just a young girl clueless to what had been happening around her.

SD

Lindsay stood along the side of the building monitoring everyone who came out. Halstead stood on the other side of the front of the building they occasionally glanced at one another. A couple of times he would make funny faces to her just to make her smile. Eventually after what seemed like two hours Voight made his way out of the building with the suspect at his side. Immediately Lindsay noticed the difference in the way that Hank acted. He looked lost and was insistent on heading back to the office without further discussion of anything.

SD

Four hours later, Lindsay was interrupted from her paperwork as Voight came walked up to the end of her desk.

"Lindsay, can you meet me in my office." With that he walked straight into his office without even a glance to see if she was following. Slowly she stood from her desk to find the Antonio looking up from his work with the same confused look on his face. Of course Voight had called her into his office before. But he usually would wait and make sure she acknowledged or even heard what he had just walking in, she found the same stack of files on his desk from this morning. She could tell he had to be distracted by something. He had been in his office all day only coming out to ask how the questioning went or to get copys from the printer. He was looking out the window when Lindsay shut the door softly behind him.

" So... What did you need, Hank?"

"What are you doing for dinner, tonight?"

"Umm...Nothing, I was just planning on grabbing something and taking it home."

" Good, Then we will go to the usual place. I will pick Justin up."

"Okay, anything else."

Hank shook his head and dismissed her. She gave him a soft okay and turned to leave the room. He watched her go return to her desk and look back at him through the window. He had done a lot of thinking. The kids needed to know about his little girl;he wasn't going to keep something like this from them.

SD

**The next chapter Hank will tell Justin and Erin. Please review I know more than just four of you have read these last few chapters. I really need I ideas, if you guys want me to keep going. :)**


	4. Dinner

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, I decided to write two chapters in one day, since I didn't update last week So my original plan was for Voight to meet London and then tell Erin and Justin but for some reason I forgot to write that part. So Do you think Voight should see London before or after Erin and Justin find out about her. please let me know what you think. As always please review, I only have a couple more event to write about. So unless I get some ideas from you guys, I will have to end it early.**

Ch 4

The Imperial restaurant was always a favorite of Eries. Voight had taken Justin and her there many times, mostly during special occasions. She loved the elegant features of the restaurant. As she opened the door to go inside she took notice of the empty waiting area. It was probably due to their early dinner plans. As she walked past the hostess she noticed the boys in the back corner table. Voight was looking at the menu probably thinking of a conversation he could start with Justin, who was in deep concentration with his phone. As Erin sat down across from Voight and next to Justin the boys both looked up at her. Justin said nothing returning to his phone. Voight gave her a semi-smile and put his menu down. For some reason Voight had always been closer to her, which made it easier to talk to her. As the waiter approached to take their order and deliver their bread basket. Justin finally put his phone down to order a Rib-eye steak. He was the first to order then Erin, followed by Voight. As soon as the waiter left the table Justin spoke up "So Pop, what is the get together for?"

Voight wiped his mouth with his napkin as he put his bread back down on his plate. " Well, today I seen Jenna Davis at Johnson and Erickson. We talked... and I found out I have another daughter."

Justin face lite up and he started to laugh. Erin's face was filled with shock." WHAT!"

"Jenna was pregnant when she left." he said as trying to hide an emotion and just tell them the facts.

"And she just decided not to tell you about the baby! How could she do that! You had a right to know!" Erin practically yelled across the table.

That is when Hank recalled the night Jenna left...

**Flashback**

Jenna crawled into bed next to Hank who was already under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her body as he continued watching the 11 o'clock news. Jenna had just gotten home from a business trip to France that morning. She looked exhausted mostly from the time change. She looked up at his face watching the TV glow bounce off of his cheeks. After a couple of minutes she worked up the nerve to tell him her news. She finally moved away from him. he noticed her sudden movement and looked at her sitting up beside him. He sat up a little straighter to. She turned down the TV so there would be no distractions then she spoke." What do you think about taking our relationship to the next level maybe moving in together?'

"If that's what you want, we are practically living together already."

"I know, it's just I think we need to take things to the next level. We aren't getting any younger."

He laughed as he said,"I don't think we are that old dear, your only thirty-two, and I'm only six years older than you."

"Still I don't want to be forty when I finally settle down" She looked directly in his eyes as she smiled back at him." What do you think about adding a little one to our family?"

His smile disappeared and so did Jenna's as she watched his body tense beside her.

"Jenna, I already have two kids, I went through the diapers and the sleepless nights. I don't want to do that again. I don't even think I can do it again."

A tear ran down her face as she watched the man she loved unknowingly reject the child ,that she found out the day prior, she was carrying.

**End of Flashback**

Hank was pulled out of his thoughts by Justin's voice.

"I can't believe this Pop." Justin grinned as he continued" You messed up for once. Someone screwed you just like you do to everyone else. This is awesome." Justin laughed as Erin glared at him.

Then Erin continued " So why did she tell you now. You broke up like what six years ago. Why now?"

Hank looked her in the eye. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know anything. I can't even tell you her name. All I know is that I am going to be a part of her life, now.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that Jenna didn't bother to tell you about your OWN baby?" Erin was always protective of Hank and Justin they were her true family.

" Of course not, but an innocent child is involved I realized today that I can't and I don't want to argue with Jenna about what happened. All I want is to know my little girl and I would like for you two to meet her too."

"Of course, I will meet my little sister. I just wish we would have known her before ."

"Okay good, Justin what about you?"

"Sure Pop, whats one more sister." Erin smiled at Justin as Justin squeezed her shoulder.

SD

As Jenna walked into her apartment and immediately heard London's laugh from her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen area that was connected to the dining room. She set her bag down on the island and took her coat off and made her back through into the living room to set her coat in the closet next to the door. As soon as her coat was hung up she made her way down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. She peeked through the cracked door and seen her daughter and her nanny Linda playing Barbies on floor. Slowly she opened the door further until her daughter seen her. London immediately dropped her Barbies and ran to her mother. Jenna crouched down with her arms open ready to catch her daughter in them.

"How was your day sweetie." She kissed the top of her head and looked into London's eyes.

"Good, good, good Ms. Linda picked me up from school today and took me to a new park. It had five slides!"

"Oh really, did you have fun?"

"Yeah we played until we had to come home." London frowned showing her disappointment for having to leave the park.

"Well maybe I will take you back this weekend. If your good all week."

A smile appeared on London's face once again as she clung to her mother.

SD


	5. Second Chances

Chapter 4

For the second time in 48 hours Hank watched the sunrise from the window of his office. After dinner with the kids he returned to the CPD to try to get some work done. Though he ended up staring blankly out the window, remembering Justin when he was little. Hank had never been an involved father to Justin. He rarely attended his little league games and when he was there he thoughts were 5,000 miles away. His wife had been a stay at home mom to Justin. She attended every game, school play, and conference. She deserved a better husband; and Justin deserved a better father. Hank became more and more aware of this as Justin grew older. He pushed his father away straining their relationship. Caroline was the heart of the family. She worked with Justin and made excuse as to why Hank was never home. Now that Caroline was gone, his relationship seemed to keep getting worse with Justin. He could hardly have a conversation with Justin without one of them getting angry and walking away. Hank wanted to change this and be their for Justin; yet to do so Justin had to let him in. Something that seemed so easy but was exactly the opposite. Hank may have missed his chance with Justin, but Hank was determined to be there for his daughter. This was his second chance.

As angry as he was with Jenna he knew he would have to talk to her at sooner or later. If he wanted to see his little girl, it would have to be sooner. As he picked up the phone, he dialed the number he had looked up in the database.

SD

Jenna had gotten two hours of sleep tops. She kept thinking about Hank and London; if/how they would meet each other. At 7, she turned her alarm off and crawled out of her king sized bed. She passed by London's room on her way to the kitchen. She looked into the little girl's room and found her curled up with her stuffed giraffe. After a couple of seconds, she continued to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She knew she was going to need it. As she poured herself a cup and sat down at the kitchen island that's when her phone light up. Putting her coffee down she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID... Unknown number

Pressing the answer button she heard the all to familiar voice of Hank Voight.

"Hello"

"Hey Jenna, Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up for a while. I was just drinking some coffee." She started playing with handle of her mug.

"Good, I've been thinking a lot about our last conversation... I want to meet her. So I was hoping

we could set a date." He was fiddling with his pen.

"Uh, yeah sure. When were you thinking?" She leaned back against her chair.

"How about this Saturday."

"Yeah that's fine, London has dance practice in the morning. Can you come here around 11-11:30?"

"London, is that her name?" He envisioned that same little brunette from the picture on Jenna's desk.

"Yeah, London Madeline Davis." Her body tensed as she waited for him to respond.

" Madeline, you named her after my sister." Hank smiled as he remembered his late-sister Madeline, she had died right before Justin was born. She was very close with Hank and very influential on him. Madeline was the reason he became a police officer.

'"I know how much your sister means to you and I wanted London's name to have a meaning to it."

"I like it. Thank you, Jenna." He smiled softly.

"So is 11-11:30 okay."

"Yeah, do you still live in that apartment on the..."

She cut him off, "No, there wasn't enough room for a baby and the area wasn't family friendly. I didn't want to raise a baby where she couldn't cry because the walls weren't very sound proof. So I found a bigger condo, closer to my work and a bunch of parks."

"That's great Jenna." He smirked, "Maybe, we can go to one of those parks on Saturday."

Jenna smiled, "London would love that... Speaking of she will be waking up soon and I need to get ready for work..."

"Of course, I will see you Saturday."

"Okay See you Saturday."

With that Jenna ended her call. She sat at the island for a couple of minutes thinking about two days from now. She would tell London tomorrow night that way she wouldn't be up for the next two nights with excitement. London was always like that with going places or seeing people. She would get so excited, that she couldn't sleep; but when the moment came her shyness would come out.

SD

**Okay guys I'm really running out of things to write about. So unless I get some more ideas there will only be one to two more chapters. Please review...**


	6. Preparing

**Sorry it tooke me so long and it's so short... I have been really busy lol**

** Chapter 6: Preparing **

Friday

At 5:30pm Jenna turned the knob into her apartment, arms filled with take-out and groceries. Swiftly she stepped around the Barbie shoes and other accessories to reach the kitchen island. As she opened the bags of food for tomorrow, she called to her daughters and Kaitlyn (the sitter). Her daughter squealed in delight and ran toward the kitchen. Jenna snickered as her daughter came into view, her red ribboned pigtails bobbing back and forth and her now wrinkled black dress with a gold buckle at her hip. London climbed up the island stool to look at all the goodies. Kaitlyn followed slowly behind and helped Jenna put some of the groceries away. Jenna asked her how London behaved for her and at school. As always Kaitlyn said she was a little angel. But Jenna knew that Kaitlyn probably wouldn't tell her if London misbehaved.

Kaitlyn helped London get ready for dinner and then she departed, promising London she would be on Monday. After dinner, Jenna cleaned up as London picked up her toys. As soon as they were done, Jenna sat London down on the coach and told her, their very special news.

"Okay sweetie, I have some thing very special to tell you. tomorrow you are going to meet your daddy."

"My daddy, I finally get to see him. Will he play with me or take me to get ice cream or take me to school?" London bounced up and down as more idea passed through her brain.

" Maybe baby, lets just get through tomorrow first, okay." Jenna moved hair out of London's eyes.

"Wait Mommy, will daddy love me like you do?" She looked he mom straight in the eye waiting for her response.

"Of course he will love you, London." She wrapped her arms around her baby girl and hoped to god that he would love her and accept her.

** -SD-**

A mission complete, the team headed back to the office. Hank took off his bullet proof vest and hung it back on the hook. Tomorrow was the day he would meet his little girl. A smile formed but then quickly disappeared as he realized he had no idea how to be a father to London. As he turned around he seen Alvin returning to his desk. Alvin was flipping through files on his desk when Hank sat down on the corner of it. His arms crossed he leaned back in his chair. Hank looked around to make sure the floor was clear before he continued.

" I have a daughter, she is five years old, and I'm meeting her tomorrow. The problem is, I don't know how to be her father? Just look at Justin, he is in the military because I failed him as a father and I couldn't protect him anymore." Alvin hid the surprise and shock on his face.

" Our goal in life is to protect our children, but there come a time when we have to let them go and make their own mistakes. Justin made some mistakes in his life, but the important part is he is where he needs to be to get back on track. As for your daughter, learn from the mistakes you made with Justin and be their for her. Sometimes that is all I can do with Lexi."

Hank nodded as he started to get up from the desk. " Thanks Alvin."

Alvin turned he chair so he faced Hank as he walked away. " Daughters change you world for the better. Lexi is the best thing that ever happened to me." He smirked " I'm sure your little girl will have you wrapped around her finger before you know it. She might even bring out a softer side of you."


	7. Meeting London

**Meeting London: Ch 7**

Saturday

At precisely 10:55, Hank Voight stood in the elevator of the large building that housed his daughter. He had successfully made it past the doorman to the building that seemed to question his presence in the building. Hank now stood in the elevator watching the elevator numbers slowly increase until the elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor. Stepping out of the elevator Voight looked around the level. A small sitting area (two coaches and a small end-table) was in front of him. He found two hallways, one on each side of the elevator going back behind the elevator. A large window was at the end of each hallway, which occupied two apartments. Hank choose the left hallway, and stopped when he came to the door the second door on the right, which read 1205. Knocking on the white door he felt his nerves rise.

A few seconds later the door opened, Jenna stood before him in a jeans and gray cardigan with a purple blouse underneath. She smiled softly at him and stepped aside so he could enter. Walking into the apartment he scanned the home his daughter spent the last five years in. A large living room with two perpendicular solid blue coaches with a black end-table separating the two. A tv was mounted on the left wall and a black coffee table placed in the middle of the room. There was a hallway leading to most likely to the bedrooms on the other side of one second coach and the back wall lead to the dining room/kitchen. The house was as neat as the showroom of a furniture store, everything had a place. Finally taking it all in he turned back to Jenna having noticed something/someone was missing. Jenna nodded her head understanding what he was waiting for and called to her daughter to come and see their visitor. Instantly he heard the sound of feet running down the hallway. Then he saw her, she had soft brown locks that had a slight curl to them and wore a soft pink long-sleeved shirt with a black skirt. Hank stood in awe as he took in her small features, his nose and ear and the rest her mother. She was perfect...and his.

As soon as London saw the strange-looking man with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans she ran to hide behind her mom. Her mom turned so the man could see her face again and then she finally said, " London sweetie, this is your daddy."

The man knelt down to her height and looked into her eyes. "Hi London, I'm Hank. I was hoping I could spend the day with you and your mom. Is that okay with you?"

London nodded her head and tried to squeeze herself further between her mother and the coach behind her.

Hank took notice of London's behavior and stood back up to his full height. He look back at Jenna who was adjusting herself so her arm was around London's shoulder. As she looked down at London who was no longer behind her, she said," So who is hungry for lunch? I was thinking we would eat London's favorite, Mac-n-Cheese."

London smiled her delight and ran into the kitchen to grab the box of mac-n-cheese out of the cupboard. Hank and Jenna followed close behind her.

**SD**

During lunch, Jenna and London sat at opposite sides of the table facing each other. Hank sat at the end between them. Hank kept an eye on London as Jenna kept an eye on him. Jenna asked him questions like how work was going and about his new position as a Sargeant. Everything went fine until she brought up his kids specifically Justin. He said Justin was fine and he decided to join the service. But Jenna picked up the change in his mood, deciding to set the subject aside for now.

After lunch, Jenna took the plates over to the sink leaving Hank and London at the table. London watched him as he watched her. Finally Hank asked her if she would like to take a walk through the park. She shyly agreed as long as her mommy could go with her.

So Jenna helped London get her black pea coat on and put a black knitted hat on her head. She wore her own pea coat with a black scarf. As soon as they were already they walked out the door off the apartment.

**SD**

London started to warm up to Hank as they walked through the park. When they walked past the pond and London and Hank walked over to the edge to put their hands in the ice-cold water. They held a little contest to see who could keep their hand in the longest and London won when Hank pulled his hand out to keep him from tipping over. They feed some of the duck and Hank and Jenna laughed when a duck ate out of London's hands causing her to squeal in delight. Not long after London was holding both of her parents hands as they walked along the streets of chicago. As the sky turned dark they head back to Jenna's apartment and the time came for Hank to say goodnight to his little princess. London gave him a big hug and he knelt down and kissed her cheek. Jenna told London to go get her pajamas on and followed Hank outside the apartment shutting the door behind her.

" Thank you for coming today, London and I had a wonderful time." She put her hands in her back pockets and smiled.

"I did too. She is a bright little girl, you have done a good job raising her so far."

"Thank you... Hank. I hope you continue to be apart of her life. She needs a father, I seen that today."

"Yeah, I would love to. Goodnight Jenna." "Goodnight Hank." With that he turned around making his way back to the elevator.

As Hank walked to his vehicle, he thought about his day, and his daughter. He would be there for that little girl no matter what.


	8. Another Dinner

CH 8- Another Dinner

Hank finally gained enough courage to call Jenna on Tuesday. He wanted to see London sometime during the week. Jenna sounded accepting on the phone simply saying that the weekend would be busy for them so sometime during the week would be best. The two decided on Friday night at 5 o'clock.

Erin had hounded him all week about how his meeting with London went. He didn't get into details mostly because he wasn't into sharing personal details and they were in the work place. He told her it went well and London was a bright and beautiful little girl. She still continued to ask Hank questions but he just ignore them. Stating he would tell her later. The team still didn't know about London; Erin and Justin were the only ones that needed to know at this time. Justin and Hank's relationship continued to be strained. Justin seemed to avoid Hank at all costs. He would come home early in the morning and be gone by the time Hank got home. All Hank could do was hope his son was making the right choices.

The team had worked been working on some pretty lite cases lately. So Hank had been able to come home early at night. So Hank had a lot of time to think about Friday night.

**-SD-**

Walking into the restaurant that Hank requested she immediately found him sitting in a small booth toward the front of the building. The table had a nice view outside of duck falling over the city. London held her hand tight as they made their way through the waiting crowd to Hank. He smiled at London, which she reciprocated with her own shy smile. Jenna let London in the booth first and then she followed behind. Small talk followed as Hank and Jenna continued to realize the awkwardness of their situation. So much time has passed since they had been a couple or even spoke to each other. Now they simply asked about each others day and the weather. Each clearly there to support their daughter. Yet, Hank couldn't contain his smile as he watched Jenna helping London pick something out on her menu. London kept picking desserts out but eventually Jenna was able to redirect her to the dinner menu. They ended up splitting a grilled chicken dinner and Hank ordered a steak dinner. When they were a couple this was a very common dinner for them.

While they waited Hank tried to get to know London some more. London, again, slowly warmed up to him. She told him about her school and some of her friends. Hank listened carefully trying to absorb as much information as possible. He found she had one best friend named Alana and two other friends named Luke and Jasmine. Hank specifically questioned her about Luke. He wanted to make sure that nothing was going on between his five-year old daughter and a six-year-old boy. Jenna picked up on his questioning and laughed at how cute Hank was as he tried to get as much information on this boy as possible. She could picture him seriously questioning London as a teenager. London would find it annoying and then get embarrassed when a boy came to take her on a date and her father gave him a "talk". But for now, London answered his questions not picking up what was really going on.

When their food arrived, Hank watched Jenna help London put a napkin on her lap before she started to eat. Jenna was teaching her to become a proper young lady. The small talk continued between the adults as they ate. Jenna and Hank started talking about their jobs, and Jenna became increasingly interested in Hank's promotion as a head of a department.

Dinner soon ended and London and Hank picked out a dessert for the two to share. They decided on a chocolate mouse cake. Hank was surprised when Jenna told him that was London's favorite dessert because it was his too.

The night flew by and the next thing Hank knew he was walking London and Jenna to their gray Chevy cruze. Hank knelt down and London gave him a big hug. He told her he would see her soon and helped her into her booster seat. As he closed the back door, Jenna sincerely thanked him for dinner. Hank then opened the door for her and asked if they could do this again on Wednesday. She agreed and gave him the same shy smile their daughter gave earlier. Hank ended up once again walking to his car thinking about his family. As he opened the door to his own SUV, his phone vibrated from his pocket. He pulled it out and seen a familiar name appear on his phone: Erin.

**-SD-**

Almost 24 hours later Hank sat in his SUV with his son Justin at his side. The blue SUV sat outside of an army recruiting center. Hank had just made the hardest decision in his life: Lose his son to a prison or possibly losing his son to his country. As Hank watched Justin stomp up to the entrance of the recruiting center he knew had failed his son. He had let Justin fall to drugs and alcohol. Justin had fallen into the wrong group and Hank had sat back and watched it happen. But know Hank knew he made the right decision and he hoped with all his heart that Justin would come home safely.


	9. Gone Away

Ch 9 Gone Away

On Tuesday night, Jenna straightened the files on her desk. As she grabbed her coat off the hook, her phone rang. It was her boss who demanded that she be on the next flight to Australia to get the company's project back on track. His voice was strained and Jenna knew for the trip to be on such short notice something had to be really wrong. Jenna signed as she put her coat back on the hook and picked up her receiver dialing her home phone number.

Linda picked up on the second ring and London could be heard in the background asking to talk to her mama. Jenna asked Linda is she could watch London for a couple of days. She explained that she had to go to Australia for work purposes. Linda of course agreed to watch her for as long as needed. This wasn't the first time that Linda had to watch London while her mom went on a business trip and she was aware these "trips" tended to come with little to no warning. Luckily, Linda was a single widow with a 30-year-old son, who lived in California. So she enjoyed watching London as much as possible that way she didn't have to go home to her empty apartment. Linda knew Jenna hated to leave London for hours let alone days. She could recall one of the first trips London was left with her, Jenna was in tears trying to hand the screaming toddler over to her. London continued to cling on to her mother but she eventually let go and Jenna left the house unsure how she would make it through the next two-day without her baby girl. Not much had changed since then, London would still cry at the sight of her mom leaving and the hours that followed she would follow a teary eyed London around the apartment trying to get her interested in anything. Jenna was grateful that London being as quiet as she was comfortable with Linda. It made it easier to leave knowing that Linda would take great care of her and London wasn't left with a stranger. At the end of their conversation, Linda handed the phone to London who took it with great excitement.

" Hi mama, When are you coming home to see me." Her little hands were both grasping the receiver.

" Shortly baby, I need you to be really good for Ms. Cooper. I have to go on a trip tonight. So I have to come home and get some clothes, okay. I love you baby and I will see you soon."

" I love you to mama." London handed the phone to back to Linda. Jenna thanked Linda again and hung up the phone. She picked the receiver back up and dialed the Australian number to book her accommodations.

**-SD-**

London said her tearful goodbye to her mom, who promised to bring her back something pretty. Jenna left the apartment with her single suitcase and carry-on in hand. She had decided to take a cab to the airport that way Linda could take London to where ever they wanted to go for the next couple of days.

**-SD-**

Hank had been looking forward to tonight since last Friday when they made the arrangements. And due to the rocky week he has had thus far; he was really looking forward to his smiling little girl to be his rainbow after a storm. On monday he was arrested by cops that were supposed to be his brothers and since the incident he got awkward looks and people questioning his still felt guilty about Justin and was now more than ever sure that his daughter would never slip through his watch.

Peering out his office window he could see the sky darkening as a storm was coming in. That would probably put a damper on his plans to take London to the Navy Pier. Turning back around in his chair he checked the time and realized he only had ten minutes left to finish up thus mornings paperwork before he had to leave. So he tried to focus on his work and not his coming night.

Erin knew as soon as she seen him shut his office door that he was going to see London. His attitude seemed to change when he went to visit her. Erin liked the new Hank that she seen and she was eager to meet the little girl who was changing it all.

**-SD-**

Knocking on the same familiar door, Hank stood back and waited a little longer than he normally had. The door slowly opened and woman probably in her 50's appeared before him. She had gray forming on the roots of her hair and she wore a black skirt and a nice pale green blouse. She smiled as she said Hello and Hank followed with a "Hi, is Jenna here."

The woman stood a little closer to the door as she replied, " No Jenna had to go away for a little while. I'm Linda, London's sitter is there something I can help you with."

"I was supposed to take London out for a bit tonight. Jenna and I made plans earlier this week. She must have forgotten to tell you."

"Oh well I'm sorry sir, but Jenna didn't authorize London to go with anyone. So I'm afraid you will have to take that up with Jenna."

"When will she be home? Will she be home tonight?"

London came running around the corner into the living room where Hank could see her. London was surprised to see the man at the door; but she smiled at him knowing that was her daddy. She tried to move closer to the door and squeeze herself between Linda and the door frame but Linda shifted her body to block Hank from seeing she said, "No she is out-of-town for a while. Sir, I have some stuff baking in the oven that I need to get back. I'm really sorry but I need to go." With that she closed the door and waited to make sure that the man left.

**-SD-**

As Hank pushed the elevator button he wiped his face, He felt like he had just been smacked in the face. He couldn't see his little girl. He didn't know what happened or why Jenna wouldn't let him see London, but he would find out. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He waited for her to answer but it eventually went to voice mail. Everything that had happened during the week and popped his last button now Jenna would be at the receiving end of it all.

"Really Jenna answer the phone! I just went to pick up London and her babysitter won't let me even look at her. She is my daughter to Jenna, you can't keep her from me anymore!" He hung up the phone and climbed out of the elevator. Raging out of the building and to his car. Slamming the door as he got in. How could Jenna be withholding their daughter from him.

**-SD-**

Jenna got back into her hotel room at 11:30 that night. She was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep. She knew she needed to call London, though, she promised her to call at least once a day. She picked up her phone and seen she had two voice mails: one from Linda and one from Hank. Linda's was first saying that a man came to the door and wanted to take London; but she made the man leave. She just wanted to inform Jenna of what happened. That was all Jenna needed to know that she had forgotten all about Hank taking them out for the night. As she listened to Hank's voicemail, she could tell he was outraged. She tried to push aside the your withholding my daughter thing, knowing that Hank was upset at the time. Calling Hank back she tried to calm down as much as possible, understanding this conversation was not going to be an easy one.

Hank picked up the first ring with a simple "Voight."

"It's Jenna, please listen first Hank"

"WHY are you keeping her from me."

"Hank listen, I'm not keeping her from you, I got called away on a business trip. I forgot all about you taking us out and Linda has no idea who you are. I haven't told her you are London's father. So she probably thought you were just a stranger trying to take her. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Hank seemed to settle down a little but he still wasn't done. "Why is she with a babysitter why didn't you call to watch her?"

"Hank, you have seen her like three times. She still isn't that comfortable with you for her to stay with you for days, yet. I know she isn't ready for that, right now, and at the time I wasn't even thinking about who should watch her. Linda has always been her babysitter and was watching her at the time."

"I want to be involved in her life, Jenna. I have rights to her."

"Hank, I'm not denying you rights to her. Think about it she hasn't even been with you without me. She does best with slow transitions. When I get back in two days you can see her okay."

"We need to talk about how this is going to work, Jenna."

"What are you talking about."

"We can't keep having little visitations, I can't be her father with a couple of hours a week sessions."

"Fine, we can set something up then. I have to call Linda, now. So I will talk to you later."

"Okay... thank you Jenna."


	10. Maybe Baby

**Ch 10**

It had been four days since Jenna had flown back home. Her business trip had turned into a stress-full nightmare and it wasn't her work that caused it. An upset Hank had cause her to stay awake at night wondering how this was going to work. Considering they both had full-time jobs, different schedules, and different lives. This led to not so distant memories of different dates Hank took her on. His work always came before her. She could remember Hank picking her up two hours after their dinner date was scheduled. Normally by the time Hank arrived the mood was ruined and take out was ordered. The beautiful pressed dress that was chosen with their special nights in mind was put back on the hanger without being seen by outside eyes. If he couldn't show up to their dates on time, how would he make it to London's dance recitals and when the time came school activities. All these thoughts, memories, and concerns circulated in her mind; keeping her awake at night.

Jenna finished her work up early and decided to catch an earlier flight back home. She dreaded her coming confrontation with Hank; but missed her little girl enough to "rip the band-aid off" and head home. Jenna surprised London and Linda when the arrived home from strolling through the park. London was so excited to see her mom and she loved the new Koala teddy bear her mom had brought her home. That night, Jenna and London snuggled on the coach watching London's favorite movie Frozen. Toward the end of the movie, Jenna kissed the forehead of the now sleeping London before carrying her to bed.

Hank came over to see London the day after Jenna came home. As soon as Jenna opened the front door, London caught sight of Hank at the door and went running into him. Hugging his waist when she reached him, Hank hugged her back and ran his hand over her already pulled back hair. For the rest of the afternoon, London, Jenna, and Hank played Life and the Chutes-n-Ladders. London decided during life that Hank and Jenna would get married and have four kids including her. She was insistent that they would be all girls. Both parents just smiled. Hank and Jenna didn't say much to each other throughout the play date. They tried to set aside the feeling of their last conversation and be there with London. At the end of the play date, Hank and Jenna set a date to go out, without London, and discuss how they would both raise her.

**-SD-**

The night out

Hank arrived at the fancy restaurant, to find Jenna situated in a table in the center of the restaurant. He put usual leather coat on the back of his chair and sat down. Jenna smiled and continue looking at her menu. They sat silently until the waiter took their drink order then Hank tried to lighten the air. "We haven't been out just the two of us in a while. "

Jenna just gave him a quick smile acknowledging his comment and tried to find anything in her purse to distract her.

So Hank got to the point, " I'm sorry, I blew up on the phone the other day. I tend to assume things without finding the truth."

"I know, you have always been that way. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about my trip. I'm still used to my normal protocol of just finding a babysitter when I get a trip. I didn't even think about the night we had planned."

"Well, I'm glad we got our apologies out-of-the-way. Maybe we can enjoy the rest of our night."

"I guess, but I thought we were here to talk about London?" She reached for her red wine filled glass on the table.

"Okay let's get started then... I'd like to see her a little more than a couple of hours a week. I don't want to be a part-time father. She deserves more than that.

Jenna's smile disappeared and a serious face took over "I understand that you want more time with her but she has a difficult time with being separated overnight. It's going to take some time to get her comfortable enough with you to do that. We just need to be patient. I will try my best to fit some more time for you in her into our week; but I can't make any promises."

" I know with us both working full-time jobs this isn't going to be easy but London needs her father apart of her life. She has gone long enough without one." Jenna continued to stare down at her glass watching the liquid hit the edges of her glass.

" I didn't plan to raise a baby by myself." and she thought back to that day.

**FLASHBACK**

Jenna had spent the last 30 minutes kneeling down on the floor of a bathroom. She her stomach rid of anything that had ever been in it. Finally dragging herself off the floor she flushed the toilet and exited the stall. In the mirror she could see her paled face with small broken hair coming untucked from behind her ear. She felt like crap and had no intentions of ever leaving the bathroom looking like she did. She tried her best to fix her hair and try to make it look like she wasn't sick; but it wasn't until her friend Quinn came into the bathroom looking for her that she realized that she could be pregnant. She counted the days out on her hands and when she exceeded the 28 day mark, she restarted.

Hank worked late that night, so Jenna was able to take a box of pregnancy tests. All of which came back with a two little pink lines agreeing that she was indeed with child. Jenna immediately warmed up to the idea that she was carrying Hank's baby. Hank and she would eventually get married and raise the baby in the suburbs of Chicago. Boy or Girl they would be loved by both of their parents.

She waited for anxiously for Hank to come home that night; but decided around 8 o'clock to wait until she could make the moment even more special. She was thinking of saving a test and sticking it in a file that he was on his work desk and wait for him to open it, or maybe buy a little onsie that said Daddy's Little Man or Daddy's Princess but decided that may offend the child when they were older if she picked the wrong one. So she tried her best to push the whole idea aside until she was alone at work to Google different ways to tell your boyfriend you're pregnant. Finally at 8:47 Hank's car headlights filled the master bedroom. Jenna laid in the king sized bed and pretended to read her book like any woman on a tv show would. Hank's footstep grew louder as he reached the top stair. Then he finally came into view, He looked exhausted, which told Jenna she made the right call to postpone her announcement. Hank came over to her side of the bed and sat on the side of the bed and gave her a quick kiss then went to over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As soon as the bathroom door shut, Jenna pulled back the covers from around her waist and set her book on the side of her. She gently placed her hand upon where their child was growing and she couldn't help but get excited again to tell Hank about their child.

10 minutes later, Hank reappeared in their room and crawled into bed next to Jenna, who had covered her abdomen once again. She kissed him goodnight and turned on her side. Hank followed suit and scooted up close to her. He placed his hand over her waist, unaware of Jenna smiling in the dark as his hand reached where their child lay.

"I'd also like her to meet her siblings. I told Erin about her and she is pretty excited to have a little sister to have "girl time with". Hank made quotations with his hands which caused Jenna to snicker. Hank blushed a bit but chuckled also,"I think that's what she called it."

"How is Erin, I haven't seen her in for ever."

"She is good. Actually she is in my department. So I can keep a close eye on her."

Jenna smiled and nodded her head up and down. Erin, although not biologically, was his daughter. He would always looking out for her. She could already picture Erin being a sister to London. The whole idea was something she never thought would happen.

"I think London will love Erin. I think it would be a good idea for them to meet."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled."

"So how is Justin doing? Is he still living at home?"

Now Hank was the one to look down at his glass." No he moved out a couple of weeks ago. He is doing better than he was."

"That's good, I think Justin will be a good brother to London."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." He continued to stare at his glass, not wanting to concern Jenna about his parenting skills. " So I was thinking as the father (as the word came out a sense of pride feel upon him) of our child, we need to be aware of each others relationships. Are there any guys that you are involved with?"

"Not really, there was someone about a year ago. Honestly though, I haven't had anything serious since you. Are you... in a relationship?" Their conversation was taking an even greater level of seriousness. Something inside her caused her to be anxious for an unknown reason. Hank was a past love. She had moved on and he surely had to.

"No, you... you were the last person, I have been with. Were things serious between you and him."

The waiter arrived at the table with their meals and the two prepared their meals to eat. Jealousy filled Hank, although it wasn't obvious to Jenna. He still felt something for Jenna, what that was, happened to be unknown at the time. But it was definitely strong... After Jenna placed her napkin on her lap she returned her gaze to Hank. "No he was just a co-worker, we meet after work when our schedules were open. It's only lasted a couple of months. It ended after we talked about him possibly meeting London and he backed out. He specifically ended it with the words, "I can't be a father to any child let alone one that isn't my own."

Jealousy was replaced with anger as he picture a twit in a suit denying her and their daughter. He was glad things hadn't worked out between them. Not only for himself since he was slowly falling back to her and for his girls, they deserved better than that. Hell they deserved better than him too.

At the end of the date, Hank payed the bill and he walked Jenna to her car. They walked side by side, close but not touching. The feelings they felt for each other seemed to be pulling them close. If only they allowed it.

**2 weeks later**

They had lunch in the park. Hank and London seemed to be bonding more than ever before. London was really growing quite comfortable with him. She wanted him to play hopscotch with her, which he hesitantly agreed. Jenna laughed when he would mess up and London would correct his mistakes. They ate from the park vendors and continued walking around the park until dusk. As they walked home, London eyes grew heavy and the pace at which she walked slowed. Hank picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home. Jenna walked along side him at first just to keep pulling London's coat back up her shoulder; but as the streets became crowded Hank pulled her closer to him. They both walked in silence for at least half a block. Both remembering the feelings they had for each other that seemed to be increasing every step. Finally Hank found his moment to make a move. As a group of people started coming towards them, he placed his arm around Jenna and pulled her into his side. Jenna noticed right away but didn't say anything. It felt way to good to be so close to him.


	11. Coming Together

2 weeks later...

Hank and London sat across the table from Erin and Jenna at Chuck E Cheeses. London had pizza sauce stuck on her face still which Jenna was trying to get London to whip it off. Although she was consumed with all of the lights and noise around her she was struggling just to sit still. Finally Hank helped her whip the sauce off of her face and released her and Erin to go and play some games. London immediately ran through the games as Erin hurried behind her. Hank and Jenna, laughed at how excited their daughter was.

*Flashback*

Throughout the whole morning, London ran around the tiny apartment telling all of her toys where her Daddy was taking her tonight, and her excitement grew even more when she heard Hank knock at the front door. Immediately she ran from the kitchen to the front door and tried to open the door, although the door didn't open until Jenna came up behind her and unlocked the deadbolt. As soon as the door opened and she seen Hank standing before her, she squealed in delight and hugged her father's legs. He in return knelt to her level and asked her if she was excited. She shook her head and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Hank picked her up and entered the apartment where Jenna stood smiling back at the adorable sight before her.

After Hank put little London back on the ground, Jenna put her red peacoat and hat over her gray skirt and pink ruffled top. London then returned to her daddy's legs and looked up at him,pleading with her eyes to be picked up. He lifted her back into his strong arms where she could play with the hair on his head. Jenna locked the apartment door, while Hank and London looked out the hall window. After London pointed out several landmarks, they turned to join Jenna and walk down to the SUV . When they reached the vehicle, Hank put London in the car seat that Jenna had bought him. Jenna got in the passenger side and turned around so she could watch Hank help London buckle up. Hank was no longer a stranger to London, she always asked when Hank would come and see her or call her on the phone. She was even starting to refer to him as her Daddy.

*End of Flashback*

Erin and London managed to go through all of their tokens within a 45 minutes. London had really warmed up to Erin quickly. Before they even received there food London and Erin were scheming what machines they would go to first and which ones would give the most tickets. Erin managed to win most alot of tickets so London was able to get a soccer ball. Before they left though Jenna pulled out 4 tokens from her purse so they could get all get a picture with London. Erin, who had taken quite the liking to her little sister, went first. London and her stuck their tongues out for the camera. Hank went next and laughed while he tickled London till she laughed. For the last photo, Jenna and London smiled their identical soft smile.

After they left the restraurant, Erin and Lonon held hand and skipped through the parking lot. Hank and Jenna followed behind them close, but not touching. Erin finally said goodbye London, which brought tear to the little girl's eyes. So Erin promised she would see her soon, which made London feel just a little bettter.


	12. Before I go

The team was set up along the side of an old abandoned warehouse, which was believed to be the lace a hostage was located. Olinsky and Ruzek were watching along the outside of the warehouse, Halstead entered first followed by Dawson, Lindsey, and then Voight. Halstead and Lindsey moved to the left toward the head office and a bunch of metal shelving, while Dawson and Voight moved to the right where there was rusty stairs going up to the second floor. Voight led as they approached the stairs. Voight climbed the first step and noticed how his step echoed through the building. Voight took another careful step up. He continued all the way up with Dawson slowly following. When they reached the top, Voight went down the left hallway and Dawson went down the right. Voight noticed the surrounding area, there were a few empty cardboard boxes in his path along with papers scattered across the steel floor. When he reached the corner he noticed dryed blood splattered on the wall to the right. As he reached the first door to the left he noticed a smeared blood hand print on the door frame. He scanned the room, quickly noticing the overturned desk and the blood puddle on the floor next to was splattered along the window behind it looking down to the factory floor. He moved around the desk and seen what looked to him as one of the members involved in the kidnapping dead on the floor. It was unfortunate, the kid was just a tool that had gotten in the made his way back to the hall to clear the last two rooms in the hall. Before he could analyze anymore a loud crash sounded downstairs followed by yelling. Quickly he ran down the hall back toward the staircase, Halstead stood gun drawn toward a boy no more than 16. The man in turn had his gun drawn toward him, and Lindsey, laid on the ground next to a fallen metal shelf. Out of the corner of his eye Hank seen something move from his right, but it was too late. A man in his late twenties came from behind the hall had been searching and shot him.

Dawson came around the corner and quickly shot the man, after seeing his boss on the ground. He glanced downstairs and seen Halstead running out of the building after the teenager; and Lindsey sitting up and putting her hand on her head while looking for her dropped gun. Then he realized Hank was still on the ground. He knelt down beside him and noticed the blood forming in the hole of the bullet proof vest.

Hank's eyes fluttered as he reached toward the hole. He lifted his hand and noticed his own blood covered it. Antonio was talking but he couldn't hear a thing he said. All he could see was the red colored blood with pictures of Erin and Justin from there last dinner and Jenna and London sitting across the booth from him looking over the menu. They were his kids and be would do anything for them and Jenna... she was the love of his life. He had to let them know. But his eyes slowly grew heavier until they fell close...


	13. Just Another day

Jenna opened her eyes as the sunshine shone bright through the curtains. Jenna turned over escape to the light and noticed the right side of the bed unmade and rumpled as if someone had slept there during the night. The realization pulled her out sleep and she noticed the walls were painted a soft brown and the bedspread around her was white and cream. Something wasn't right, quickly her exited from under the warm covers. There was a dark brown dresser pushed up against the adjacent wall with two windows on either side. The right wall had two doors one to the left and one to the right in between were two upholstered cream chairs with a small dark brown table with a clear table lamp. The door to the left was cracked and a hallway was visible. Upon entering the hall, Jenna heard a baby crying. Curiously she followed the sound to the door on the left. Opening the door, she seen a cream nursery with white furniture. Opening the door further she seen a dark brown crib against the wall with stuffed safari animals around it. Along the opposite wall was a white and brown polka dotted chair with a dark brown changing table and toy chest. Walking up to the crib she seen the tiny swaddled baby with dark brown hair. She lifted him out of the crib and cuddled him in her arms. Then she felt arms wrap around her waist, which initially startled her until she looked up and noticed it was Hank. The baby settled down instantly and she melted in Hank's strong arms. She turned towards him and he kissed her softly on the lips.

The buzzing of her alarm clock pulled Jenna out of her blissful dream. She turned over to the empty side of her bed and sighed it was just another Tuesday. Jenna thought about staying in bed for a couple of minutes to go back to her dream world; but knew that would only set her behind schedule. Today she had multiple meeting to deal with and had no time to waste. Carefully she climbed out of bed and pulled the white sheets and purple bedspread up before replacing the pillows to their proper place.

She went to her walk in closet first and chose her outfit, a navy notch neck ponte sheath dress with her favorite black louboutin pumps and a black bracelet. Then she checked on London, who was still peacefully sleeping cuddled up next to her stuffed bear she named Clover. Quietly she closed the door and retreated to her master bath for a quick shower. After which straightened her hair and applied her make up before she returned to London's room and gently sat on the side of her white framed bed and kissed her forehead as London started to move around. When her sleepy eyes finally opened, Jenna smiled down on her and kissed her forehead. London rubbed her eyes and stretched out which gave Jenna the perfect moment to tickle her. After a couple of minutes the two got up and made the baby pink colored bedspread and moved to the closet by the door to layout her clothes for the day. They agreed on a white skinny jeans with a purple top.

Jenna then led London down the hall and to the kitchen for breakfast, where she lifted London up to the counter and let her pick out her cereal. London decided on Fruit Loops. Jenna set her down and gathered London special Cinderella bowl from the cupboard across the kitchen while London sat down at the table. Jenna made herself a cup of much needed coffee, which was necessary if she was going to survive her day, and prepared London's lunch of a peanut butter sandwich with the crust cut off with pretzel sticks and grapes. Everything was thoughtfully placed in her pink lunch box with two hershey kisses underneath her sandwich bag.

After breakfast, Jenna french braided London's light brown hair and made sure she brushed her teeth before she gathered her work folders from her desk kitchen island and placed them in her work bag. London put on her light pink peacoat on and her brown ugg boots, while Jenna put on her black dress peacoat and her pumps. She helped London put on her backpack and she grabbed her black work bag and purse as they walked out the door.

London's elementary school was only a couple blocks away, so on the warmer mornings Jenna and London would walk to school. London loved her morning walks with her mama, she always held her hand and when it wasn't busy they would skip together down the sidewalk. Today was one of those mornings. As they approached the school, Jenna bent down to kiss London goodbye, before telling her she loved her and who would be picking her up from school today. As London seen her friend walk past she ran to catch up. Jenna waited until the girls walked into the building before she headed to work herself. She was almost to work when her cell phone rang from in her purse. She thought it was just her secretary reminding her of the meeting budget meeting today until she noticed the number it was the Police Department.


	14. Never Letting Go

The clock on the waiting room wall slowly ticked assuring Jenna that time really was passing For her it seemed like days had gone by and no progress had been made. She sat in the cold waiting room with Hank's co-workers surrounding her sitting in the other cold plastic chairs of the room. It had been four hours since she arrived at the hospital and was told Hank was rushed to emergency surgery; she hadn't moved from her chair since she first sat down.

Erin sat on her left with her head in her hands. Hank's blood stained her shirt, but she refused to leave the waiting room to change. Halstead had urged her to get checked out by the professionals, he knew she had a cut on the top of her head and feared she had a concussion too, but Erin refused to leave until she knew Hank was going to be fine. Erin had refused to leave Hank's side since the shooting, as soon as she had gotten to back on her feet at the warehouse she rushed to Hank's side and helped Antonio perform CPR. She rode in the ambulance with him and watched the closest thing she had to a father code before her very eyes. She blamed herself for what happened to Hank if she had performed her job better she would have seen the boy hiding behind the shelf. Then he never would have had a chance to push the shelf over onto her causing the commotion that gave the team away.

Halstead was seated next to Lindsay rubbing her back for support. Jenna figured they were probably in some sort of relationship but now was not the time to ask. Her main focus was Hank, she prayed he would be alright. London couldn't lose the father she was finally getting to know, and Jenna couldn't lose the only man she had ever seen her future with. Leaving Hank Voight had been her worst mistake, she regretted it everyday. While she was pregnant, she would dream about what it would be like if Hank had wanted children and she didn't leave. She pictured Hank holding her hand at her ultrasound appointments and as their baby appeared on the screen,She would look up at him to see his beaming smile as he watched their baby move around and Hank painting baby's nursery and assembling the furniture instead of her brother-in-law. Now Jenna knew that Hank would have been their for her and their child, he had proven it though the last couple of months. She could only hope that she could have a second chance.

Antonio's cell beeped from across the aisle startling Jenna and pulling her out of her thoughts. It was then that realized the tears that were rolling down her cheeks; Olinsky, who sat on her right, reassuringly squeezed her hand to tell her it would be alright as Antonio quickly rose and left the waiting area to answer the call. Olinsky and Jenna had known each other since Hank and Jenna first began dating. Jenna had brought Hank lunch on her day off and they were introduced. Jenna not long after found out he had a wife and planned a double date for the four of them. The men were completely against it; but ended up having a really nice night talking about sports and drinking beer; while the women got to know each other and Jenna received advice on how to one day not only be married to Hank, but also the job. Jenna realized that night that she was interested in a long term relationship with Hank.

Jenna's heart told her even back then that Hank was the love of her life. She remembered the nights they had spent together. Whenever their work schedules aligned Jenna found herself in Hank's arms that night. They lay on their sides with their legs intertwined as Jenna's feet were always ice cold, Hank's chin rested on her head and his arms around her. They would lay like that talking about Jenna's most recent trip or a crazy person Hank had arrested that day until sleep took over.

Finally two doctors in dark blue scrubs appeared from behind the door Hank had been taken into. Immediately Hank's support team rose from their sitting position to hear what the doctor had to say.

"The Family of Hank Voight?"

"Yes, is he okay... Please tell me he is okay" Erin's voice was drenched in fear for her foster father.

The doctor looked to his feet then back up at Erin " The bullet was lodged in his stomach. We were able to remove the bullet, but Mr. Voight coded twice on the OR table, luckily, he seemed to be holding on for something/someone and we were able to revive him. He lost a lot of blood but he should make a complete recovery.

Erin broke down in Halstead's arms and he held her close and kissed her hair, while telling her it was okay. Jenna sighed in relief and asked when she could see him. The doctor responded as soon as he was out of the recovery and settled into a room.

Thirty minutes later, Jenna was sitting in another plastic chair to the left of Hank's bed. Wire and tubes clung to him and his face was flushed, but he was breathing which was a miracle in Jenna's eyes. She held his hand tight and promised she would never let go.

Please review if you want me to keep writing. I'm running out of ideas and some reviews might help me upload chapters faster :-)

Please


	15. Awake

The hospital room was dimly lit by the light over the hospital bed. It was quiet except for the beeping and humming of the machines connected to Hank. Every hour Jenna and Erin were awoken by Hank's nurses checking his vitals. Hank still hadn't regained consciousness and neither Jenna nor Erin would leave his side. Jenna sat in the same plastic chair bent over the bed. Sleep had finally overcome her, but her hand still remained covering was restlessly asleep in the recliner in the corner of the room.

Erin had changed into gray sweat pants and a black zip up hoodie while Jenna had black leggings and a burgundy knit top. Halstead went to both of their homes earlier that night and gathered some clothing and essential toiletries for them as well as check on London, who was with Linda. Jenna had called her baby girl after she had gotten out of school and they had received the news that Hank was going to be okay. She explained to her that her Daddy was sick, so he wouldn't be able to take them to the Navy Pier tonight. Jenna could hear the disappointment in her voice, she knew London had been counting down the days till she could ride the ferris wheel with her Daddy. Jenna tried to lift her spirits by hinting that there was cookie mix in the cupboard that she and Ms. Linda could make tonight. London asked when she was going to be home, but Jenna had to explain that she was going to stay the night and help Daddy feel better, but Ms. Linda would spend the night at their house with her. London tried to understand the best a five year old could, she even told her mommy that it was okay; but Jenna could hear the sadness and feel the tears that were going to start rolling down her daughter's tiny cheeks. Jenna tried to comfort her daughter the best she could over the phone. She assured London she would be home tomorrow morning, and she looked forward to seeing her smiling face when she walked through the door.

At one o'clock Jenna woke to Hank's fingers moving under her hand. She immediately sat up and seen those beautiful hazel eyes, that he shared with his daughter, staring back at her. His face was pale and he was still covered with wires, but Jenna seen right through it all to the man who held her heart. She played with his hair by brushing it back as she asked him how he was feeling. He voice has hoarse and dry but he said he was fine and asked what had happened. Jenna filled his cup with water from the pitcher on the rolling table as she explained that he was shot during a drug raid. She proceeded to help him take a sip of water and caught the wince he tried to hide. He tried to adjust himself and quickly realized that was a bad idea and groaned in pain. Erin woke from the spot in the corner and immediately ran to his side. She asked him if he was okay and apologized for letting him get shot. Hank, only half remembering what had actually happened, told her that none of this was her fault and this was just one of the man dangers of the job. Erin had tears in her eyes and Hank carefully lifted his arm in attempt to wipe them but groaned again in pain. Hank instead settled for just her hand. She squeezed it and thanked him for being alright.

Erin left the hospital room ten minute later in search of pain meds for Hank. Jenna started to move toward her phone that was plugged in on the window sill to send a quick text to the team that Hank was awake before she forgot, but he reached for her hand pulling her back. Jenna rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand and he gave her his signature smile only few seen. She leaned down and softly kissed him. He responded with an even deeper kiss. It was the confirmation they both needed of each others feelings.

Thank you guys for the comments! They enabled me to write some more today :)


	16. Ruby

By four in the afternoon, Hank had slowly been adjusted to an upright position by the nursing staff. His pain was under control as long as he didn't move around to much and he was able to keep light amounts of food down. Earlier in the day officers from the 21st division came to collect his statement about what he could recall regarding the drug raid, which wasn't much. Jenna and Erin took turns staying with him assuring that he was never alone. Jenna had left two hours prior to go home and relieve Ms. Linda and take a shower. She promised on, Hank's request, to return with London. Erin and Hank filled the past two hours flipping through the channels before finally settling on the local news. They discussed the topics of what was under covered and what was over covered on the news before a knock on the door drew their attention away from the tiny mounted TV on the wall.

The door slowly opened and Hank could see Jenna with her one hand filled with plastic bags and the other holding onto London's hand. Jenna had changed into a black scoop necked top, white skinny jeans that were rolled at the bottom, and black heels, while London wore a hot pink flared top and cheetah legging with black flats. Jenna carried the two plastic bags filled with essential for Hank to the window seat across the room. A scared London followed behind not letting go of her mama's hand and clenching a bear to her chest. Hank watched her looking around at the room taking in the yellow walls, the bed that was almost as tall as she was, and then the wires that were all attached to him and hooked into the machine at his side. Hank tried to give London the best comforting smile he could to help ease her. Jenna turned away from the bags that she was unloading to see Hank trying to comfort the scared little girl from across the room. She knelt down to London's level and held both of the little girl's hands. She told London that her daddy is okay, he just has a booboo. and that they just have to be careful of his booboo until her gets better. Jenna turned London around so she could face Hank and walked her closer to the bed. Then she picked her up so she could see Hank better. Hank smiled and reached for her hand saying "There's my baby girl, I'm sorry I missed our date to the Pier. What do you think about going once I get home. We will ride the Ferris wheel, and the carousel, and go to the candy store".

London's eyes lite up and she smiled back at Hank nodding. Jenna tapped the head of the teddy bear reminding London of the present she brought for her daddy. London kissed the top of the bear and put it on Hank's chest saying "I love you Daddy'.

A tear appeared in Hank's eye, albeit he didn't let it fall. He picked the bear up and looked it over noticing the bear's shirt that said Get Well Soon. Hank looed back up at her and said "Thank you sweetheart, he is very cute".

"I picked her out myself can we name her Ruby".

Erin and Jenna laughed and Hank chuckled and said "Of course, London. Ruby it is".


	17. Family

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for following this story and thanks for the reviews. Without your support I wouldn't be adding new chapters. All of your reviews motivate me to post new chapters and post them quickly. So please keep reviewing if you want more. **

Hank stayed with Jenna and London for two weeks after he was released from the hospital. Jenna decided Hank shouldn't be home alone and requested that Hank stay with her after all they had a one story, so Hank wouldn't have to climb stairs and pull on his stitches. Hank protested at first claiming he didn't need to be watched; but put his case to rest after he realized we would get to spend the next two weeks with his girls.

The day of his discharge he was wheeled down to the gray Chevy cruise parked alongside the curb, Jenna and London followed behind the wheel chair carrying his bags. Hank refused to wear sleep pants out of the hospital so Jenna brought him jeans and a dark blue plaid flannel to wear the night before. The nurse opened the passenger side door and helped Hank get into the car while Jenna put his clothes and other belongings into the trunk and London climbed into her booster seat in the backseat. Hank groaned in pain as the nurse helped him slowly into the car. London immediately looked up from trying to buckle up her seat belt and said "Daddy are you okay?"

Hank put on the best smile he could manage and turned his head so London could see that he was okay before responding "Yeah, I'm alright sweet heart. I'm just a little cramped in here. Did you get buckled up?"

London went back to buckling herself up since her daddy seemed to be okay. Once she heard the click she excitedly yelled "I got it, Daddy!"

Jenna opened the driver's side door and got in just in time tell London to use her indoor voice. Hank chuckled and turned his head and said "Good job sweet heart, your such a big girl".

Jenna flashed him a smile at seeing how well He and London were interacting before starting the car and pulling out of the patient discharge loop. Once they were pulling out onto the main road she looked back into her rear view mirror and asked London if she was excited to have Daddy stay with her for a while.

"Yes, yes, yes... Can daddy take me to school and dance class? And watch me when you go to work?" London was bouncing up and down in her seat causing Jenna and Hank to wonder if she really was this excited or if the nurse had given her sugar when they weren't looking.

"Sweetie, remember daddy's doctor said he has to rest for a while, so he can't take you to school or dance this week; but he will be in the house waiting for you when you're done. And I took the whole week off so I can make sure daddy rests while you're at school and is ready to play when you get home". Jenna kept her eyes on the road while looking through her rear view mirror to check on London.

London happily agreed to her mother's response and focused her attention to the cars in all the intersections as their gray Chevy cruise sped passed them. After a few minutes of silence, Hank noticed Jenna's hand resting on the center console. He carefully placed his own hand on top of her and gave her hand a squeeze. Jenna gave him her signature smile and as he released their two hands she clasped her hand in his. Their hands rested together for the remainder of the drive. Every so often Hank would look back at his curious little princess as she watched the scenery change out her window.

After ten minutes, Jenna pulled into the parking garage in the back of their apartment complex. She pulled into her normal parking spot and turned her car off. As the engine cooled down, their fingers untwined and Jenna exited the vehicle. Jenna opened their daughter's door as she walked around the car to help Hank out. Slowly Hank was able to lift himself out of the car with Jenna's help. He winced a little but was able to get to his feet with minimal pain. It helped that he had Jenna's delicate hand to support him.

On their way up to the apartment Hank and Jenna walked side by side while London ran ahead to push the elevator buttons. In the elevator, Hank and Jenna couldn't help but smile as London spun in circles as the elevator went up.

As the elevator doors opened, London once again ran ahead to the apartment door as Hank and Jenna slowly followed. Jenna unlocked the door for London and reminded her to take her shoes off before she ran around the house. London followed her mother's request and pulled off her black boots before running down the hall to get some toys to show her daddy. Jenna helped Hank get settled on the couch, she propped a pillow up behind him and helped him take off his shoes. Just as Jenna was about to leave to go and get the bags in the car, London came running around the corner into the living room with all of her favorite dolls in her arms. Jenna couldn't hide her smile as she shut the apartment door. Hank was about to be introduced to world of his five year old daughter.

**SD**

Later that evening...

Dinner had been served, the kitchen was cleaned up, and London was snuggled up to her teddy bear in bed. Jenna had just returned to the living room after reading London a bed time story and tucking her in. Hank had been watching the news quietly on the couch, as Jenna came around the couch to sit beside him. As she sat down Hank turned the TV down and pulled himself up so he could see Jenna better before saying, "Thank you for letting me stay her with you and London. I honestly don't know what I would do without you two".

"You didn't actually think that I or even Erin would let you stay by yourself did you?" Jenna reached for his hand. "You mean the world to not only our daughter, but to me too. I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else but here with us". She gave his hand a firm squeeze to reassure him of her words. "Now I just cleaned the sheets on my bed, so whenever you're ready I will help you pull down the comforter".

"And where do you plan on sleeping?" His tone was sarcastic and he crossed his arms.

"I will sleep here, I bought the couch not just because of its looks". She gave him that look that told her him she really didn't mind sleeping on the couch.

"No, Jenna you sleep in your bed I will be fine out here". His tone was serious and his eyes told her that he wasn't going to give up.

"Alright, I have a queen size bed. How about we both just take a side". Jenna really hoped that Hank would agree. This would be a step in the right direction for them being more than just being the parents of London.

Hank had a playful grin on his face as he said, "Alright, as long as you stay on your side then". Jenna nodded in agreement to his request. Thinking back to when Hank and she would wake up tangled in each other and on his side of the bed.

"I haven't got much sleep since you were admitted into the hospital. So I doubt I will be moving much tonight." He could see the worried line that appeared on her forehead as she thought back to him lying in the hospital bed.

"Thank you being by my side at the hospital". Hank rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down her leg.

"Like I said, I wouldn't have it any other way". She put her hand over his and looked into his eyes and what she found was the same love and devotion that he found in hers

**SD**

About an hour later Hank and Jenna retired to her master bedroom. Jenna helped Hank into some pajama pants and a black t-shirt before she got herself ready for bed. Hank was surprised when she came out of her bathroom in her pajamas. He knew she had a great body, he had explored it many times in their previous relationship and he was guilty of still looking her over in every outfit she wore. But seeing her exposed skin in those light pink pajama shorts and white tank top with lace trim sent his mind into overdrive. There was no way he was letting this woman get away again.

Hank was sitting up in bed as she climbed in next to him and turned out the light. As soon as they were both comfortable on their own sides they said their goodnights. About fifteen minutes later, He carefully wrapped his good arm around her waist. She placed her hand over his letting him know he wasn't going anywhere.

Ten minutes later, he could hear her breathing slow a bit and he knew she was asleep.


End file.
